A Chance Encounter
by skiniminni
Summary: Albus and Minerva run into each other at a Ministry Ball. Backstory to Mum's the Word.


A Chance Encounter 

Author's Note: Set in 1945ish after the defeat of Grindenwald.

Disclaimer: I am obviously not JK Rowling.

Albus Dumbledore stood on one of the many balconies of the Ministry of Magic. He was staring blankly out upon the gardens. He was not in the mood for a party. Especially not a party honoring him and his honorable deed. He had killed a man for Merlin's sake. A man, albeit a corrupt, evil man, was dead because of him, and they were throwing him a party. Yes, the wizarding world was finally at peace, but Albus knew that it was only a matter of time before another dark wizard brought about another war, and more death. Albus sighed deeply. He couldn't go back in there. He couldn't stand to have all of those poor people praising him. He knew that they deserved to enjoy themselves. And yet, he just couldn't bring himself to smile let alone rejoice. His mind was a dark dark place. He plucked a yellow rose from a nearby bush, and began to twirl it idly.

Suddenly he was startled out of his reverie by a voice behind him, "Shouldn't you be inside, o guest of honor?"

Albus turned sharply, only to notice a woman walking toward him on the balcony. She was tall and thin with very dark black hair, which was in some sort of bun at the nape of her neck, and a short green silk dress. It was summer, and the woman had obviously dressed appropriately. Albus thought that she looked a bit familiar, but couldn't quite place her in his mind. If it hadn't been for the fact that her words had been dripping with sarcasm, and that she had a quirky smile playing about her mouth, he would have bristled at her words. Instead, however, he merely smiled and countered with, "Shouldn't a woman as lovely as you are be dancing the night away instead of standing out on a lonely balcony with an old man?"

The woman merely smiled sweetly, raised an eyebrow and said, "Why, Professor Dumbledore, is it your practice to flirt with all of your ex-students?"

Albus's eyes opened widely, and for a moment he stood gaping at the girl.

"I take it you don't recognize me. It's okay. It has been a very long time." She smiled gently urging him to guess her identity.

He surveyed her again for a moment, and ran through the lists of his previous students in his head. She had impossibly dark hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. He'd only ever had one student with such striking features, but this beautiful, confident woman couldn't possibly be little Minerva McGonagall. Miss McGonagall had been mousy as a child and bookish as a teenager, and certainly didn't have the figure of the woman before him. But it could only be Minerva. He didn't know anyone else with such unusual eyes.

"Miss McGonagall?" He asked.

"Call me Minerva. It's been years since I was your student."

"Alright, Minerva, but only if you'll agree to call me Albus."

"I think I can manage that." She replied with a smile.

"You know, Minerva, I've heard a lot about you since you graduated, and I've read several of your books and articles, but I don't believe we've run into each other since then."

"No we haven't. We were stationed in different areas during the war too, so it's not terribly strange that we haven't seen each other."

"I heard a bit about your mission. You worked as a spy, I believe, using your talents as an animagus to help you get information?"

"I did indeed, but not my tabby cat. It would have been to easy to trace me, since I am registered."

"So, you can transform into other things?" Albus asked incredulously.

"I did write the proof for multiple animal transformations."

"That's true. But that was all theoretical. How did you manage to apply it?"

"That's going to have to remain my own little secret for now."

"Of course," Albus said smiling and handing Minerva the rose, which he had been toying with.

They stood in companionable silence for a moment, until Albus noticed his old friend and colleague Horace Slughorn looking around the ballroom. Albus knew that Horace could only be looking for him, and that he would likely find him in a matter of minutes.

Albus sighed deeply.

"Is there something wrong?" Minerva asked as her eyes clouded with concern, they were amazing eyes, Albus thought to himself.

"It's nothing. I believe Horace is looking for me."

"Ah," Minerva smiled, "he wants to drag you around to meet some very important people." Minerva said in a stodgy deep voice.

Albus smiled, and then his face fell, "I really can't face going back in there."

Albus looked at him, and then peered into the ballroom to see Professor Slughorn coming in their direction.

She had a plan. Never one to hesitate, Minerva grabbed Albus by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Kiss me."

"What?" Albus asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

Minerva didn't pause. She threw her arms around his neck, wrapped her leg over his hip and proceeded to snog him senseless.

After hesitating for a brief moment, Albus gave himself up to the kiss. Minerva could kiss, and Merlin was she ever lithe and flexible.

Horace Slughorn came out on the balcony, looking for Albus, and he found him, at last. Unfortunately Albus seemed to be detained at the moment, as he was wrapped around a beautiful woman. Horace smiled to himself. Albus did deserve to have a little fun. He would come back to look for him later. He watched the couple for another brief moment and then, chuckling, walked back inside.

Minerva and Albus finally broke apart. Slughorn was gone, and they both severely needed to breathe. They pulled back, eyes locked, breathing heavily, and Minerva began to stammer, "I never really do things like this, I...I just wanted to..."

She never got to finish her statement though, as Albus's lips covered her own.


End file.
